


First Contact

by mvernet



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Poem of Remembrance and Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in honor of Leonard Nimoy, Mr. Spock and fans everywhere.</p><p>Dedicated to and inspired by Ursulasrealm</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

First Contact

Sitting on the floor by the console TV  
Munching M&M’s from the bag on my knee  
Smiling as Artie jokes with Jim West  
Their mission of the evening had been a success.  
I beg for more quantity time by the tube  
I wanted to watch what’s exciting and new  
A space show was touted by TV guide  
Certain to be an out of this world ride.

The theme song spoke to my very soul  
I wanted to go where men were so bold  
A fascinating creature appeared on the bridge  
I forgot all about my planned trip to the fridge.  
Spock! Spock! My young heart did flips  
I wanted to my mind to meld with his  
Smitten, I’d fallen deeply in love  
A fangirl born with a sigh from above.

Leonard Nimoy once said he was proud  
That if ever an alien creature allowed  
Himself to be known to humankind  
Lovers of Spock would be inclined  
To offer peace instead of war in space  
To welcome other worlders a safe place  
To exchange information, and better both  
To open the universe to love and hope.

So many years have come and gone  
Loved one’s smiles are memories fond  
The girl who sat with wide blue eyes  
On the floor watching with heartfelt sighs  
Now sits and types of a long full life  
Joys and happiness, struggle and strife  
But she will forever cherish the fact  
A Vulcan named Spock was her first contact.


End file.
